Conventional base stations for cellular communications networks comprise antenna systems having one or more antennas which are mounted and adjusted during an installation of the base station in the field.
Particularly, a tilt angle between a main beam direction of the antenna's characteristic beam pattern and a horizontal plane is manually adjusted by service technicians during the installation. After the installation, the tilt angle remains fixed.
There is a need to provide a more sophisticated base station and method of operating a base station which offer increased flexibility regarding the operational characteristics of the base station.